Love and Hate
by ForeignSin
Summary: Envy's last couple incounters with the Elric brother's has left him with a headache, a whole in his stomache, and a mind full of thought. As he sits in a tree his mind wonders and he finds himself thinking of Alphonse and having mixed feelings.


Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Masterbation, Yaoi

Characters: Envy, Envy/Al (You'll understand when you read

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: I wrote this after a freind and I finished RPing. So this is a compeatly fan based envent and I hope you don't get confused; First finished fanfic in a long time! Short, but I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night air stung the every exposed piece of flesh. His hair blew with the wind as his breath hit against it making small clouds of carbon-dioxide. The memory replaying over and over in the boys mind. _"I hate you!" "Bastered!"_ His voice cracked in a small laugh. "Bastered? Heh. He couldn't be more right." The fingers of his right hand tracing the newly healed spot on his tummy over again and again. That's where the flesh wound was. Where Alphonse has drove the spear through. But that's not where it hurt the most. No. Not even close.

Envy's left hand was resting on his left knee that was lifted as compared to the other which hung over the large tree branch meticulously. His head leaned back against the trunk while his eye shut. _"Again! Does it hurt?"_ Al's words from before as he mercilessly blew his head from his shoulders that night. _"Does it hurt!?"_ Envy's eyes opened and caught the moon's light. Looking up at the sheltered moon he grinned.

Of course it hurt. More than Alphonse Elric would understand now or ever. Perhaps that's what he liked. That deep knife cutting pain. That kind of burning that flows in through the veins and boils the heart while it still beats. Envy thought about this pain as it crept up onto him once more. Seeing Al's face and hearing those strangely beautiful words. It was true. Alphonse hated him with an intensity that shook the very core of the planet. This thought mad Envy smile.

Envy could feel his hand slide from his belly down to his waist. He could feel it slip under his clothing and begin to stroke what now showed beneath. He knew it was an illusion and his own hand that helped produce it but he didn't care.

"Al..." Envy's voice skated on the air in front of is lips. His hand moves but it was not now that he was thinking. He saw the time before, when it was Al who was touching him. When it had been Al who gave him an incredible pleasure by mishap. Small clouds forming with each pant he thought of how Alphonse had made him forget why he'd been so upset. Why he haded hated him and his tiny annoyance of a brother. He'd forgotten he was a humunculous and felt human for that short time.

Envy's hand rolled over his length harder, faster, his mouth open and eyes shut. He saw the form of what could be his younger brother and moaned out loud to nothing. "Alphonse. Nghe. Gods. Please." In Envy's mind he saw the boy. It was no longer just a name but a happy illusion that seemed real for that moment. Their lips met as Al's form danced with his own. There were few words. Only sounds and touches gave away their feeling. Exchanging silent messages of love through each pulse of the bodies.

Then release came. As sweet as it was that night when Al's figure laid panting on top his own. But this time it was right. There were no masks. There was no confusion and no hidden lies. Al stayed silent for a time and Envy ran his fingers through the golden locks of hair. "I love you." He'd whisper in the younger boy's ear. Then Al looked up with a devious smile. "I hate you."

That's when reality would come back. Envy would find his own mess in his hand. His body steaming alone high up in a tree's hold. He'd find his heart pounding and aching at the same time. His breath shallow and broken and soon find the saddest thing of all. A smile parting his lips and giving off a pathetic, "I know. So do I."


End file.
